Business and Pleasure
by GhostAuthor
Summary: One of life's oldest rules was to never mix business with pleasure, but Mr. Gold was never one to follow rules.
1. The Request

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The week went by all too slowly for both Annabelle and Mr. Gold. Both were extremely glad when Friday rolled around again, but first, they had to survive the day. So far, Mr. Gold was close to a meltdown. Angrily, he dropped his pen and pressed a button on his office phone.

"Hold all my calls until after my break."

Hopefully no one too important would call until then. If he was really lucky, they wouldn't call until Monday. With a frustrated groan, he turned his chair to look out the window. Due to the height of his building, he could see all the way to the cove, but the sight did little to calm his mind. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter,"he called out without turning around.

Heeled footsteps echoed throughout the office only to stop at his desk."Enjoying your view?"

At the sound of her voice, he turned to see Annabelle standing over him with a tea tray in her hands. She placed it on his desk and held up the familiar white blue cup she'd chipped on her first day. She'd been worried that he'd fire her for it, but he dismissed it and drank out of it everyday since. He took it once again and took a sip. As he suspected, it was perfect, and he let out a content moan as the warmth spread through him before finishing the rest.

"Not really. The one I have now is much better."

"Flatterer."

"I simply speak the truth, dearie, and you're early."

Annie took a seat on the edge of his desk and looked at the clock. It was only eleven."I know, but you sounded like you were close to loosing it. I figured you'd need something to keep you sane."

"Bless you, dearie."He placed his cup down and took her hand."Marry me. We can run away to Guatemala and hide for the rest of our lives."

She laughed at him."I don't think the board of executives would like your little plan. Besides if you left, Regina would probably steal the company, and I know you'd hate for her to take everything you worked for."

Of course, she was right. Belle was exceptionally bright, and he sometimes wondered why she was only a secretary. If she ever wanted a new position, he'd give it to her without question. Not only could she handle it, but she'd probably do a better job than most of the people already working for him.

"When you're right, you're right, dearie. I'd rather die than let that evil witch take my company. Sometimes I wonder why I even deal with her."

Annie refilled his cup before filling one for herself and adding some sugar, knowing he wouldn't mind."I always thought it was because of how powerful you both were. Golden Threads may be the most powerful shipping company on the east coast, but you have little business on the west coast. Regina, on the other hand, does, and is willing to work with you because you have just as much power as she does, if not more."

Gold eyed Annabelle as she sipped her tea for a moment before drinking his own."Again, you a correct, dearie. Remind me again why I hired you as a secretary. You have more sense than half the people in this office."

"I was just starting college when you hired me, and I graduated in May. I took that Friday off, remember."

He groaned at the memory of that day."Ah, yes. The dreary day when it rained enough to cause a flood, and I was stuck with Ashley Boyd as my secretary."

"She couldn't have been that bad."

"She double booked my schedule and my tea was as sweet as fruit punch. I swear I could feel the cavities form each time took a sip."

The secretary winced. She knew how Mr. Gold liked everything but his tea sweet. Add the rain, and his day was probably hell."I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"You should be. I spent the entire weekend fixing her mistakes to my schedule. I'm not sure I can forgive you."

Annie saw the wicked gleam in his eyes and smiled."I would hate for one day to spoil your opinion of me. How ever could I earn your forgiveness?"

Gold couldn't hold in a chuckle at her theatrics."Have dinner with me tomorrow."

She looked at him and realized that he was dead serious."What?"

"Come to my house at around I don't know...eight, and have dinner with me."

"Mr. Gold I couldn't. I-"

He placed a single finger to her lips to silence her."I live outside of the city on the other side of the cove. There will be no one will be there but us. Please?"

Belle wanted to refuse, but the pleading look in his eyes made her cave."Fine. I'll come."

He smiled."Thank you, Belle. I promise you won't regret it."Gold took one of the business cards on his desk and wrote his address on the back of it."I warn you, it's a bit of a long drive. Not many people live around me either."

She took the card and folded it in half."Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I like the silence. I do see animals from time to time because of all the trees though. Not to mention, the view is to die for."

"It sounds beautiful,"Belle said, already picturing the scene. She then stood up and smoothed out her skirt"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Gold, it's time for my break."

She watched her boss look at the clock."Indeed it is, dearie. You're free to go then."

"Thank you. I'll see you at eight."

"It's a date."

_**TBC**_


	2. The First Date

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Part of Annabelle felt that this was a bad idea. Mr. Gold was her boss. She shouldn't be dating him. However, here she was outside his house. She was even fifteen minutes early. Annie got out of her and tugged the hem of her dress. She'd wanted to where something simpler, but when her friend, Ruby, found out that she had a date (Annie hadn't told her it was with Gold, of course), she'd made it a mission to get Annie into something else. Now, she stood at Gold's door in a little black dress Ruby had found in her closet and knock hesitantly.

She waited a few minutes before Mr. Gold finally answered. He was dressed in a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants. He was obviously shocked by her timing but smiled none the less.

"Miss French. You're early. I was just finishing dinner."

He stepped back to let her in, but Annie could tell that he was slightly nervous. "If we're going to have a date, the least we can do is call each other by our first names though I have no idea what yours is."

Gold blushed faintly. "Of course. It's Arum."

"Really?" She had to laugh. "Arum Gold?"

He chuckled as well and guided her towards the dining room. "My parents had a sense of humor, I suppose. My full name is Arum Ulysses Gold."

"A.U. Gold.," she said with a laugh. "Your parents must have had a sense of humor. What happened to yours, I wonder."

"I have a sense of humor, dearie," he replied, pulling out her chair. "It just takes a bit to get me to laugh."

"Then I'm going to do my best to make sure you do tonight. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I've got it. You just sit down and look pretty until I get back.

Annie sat down, smiling. "However will I accomplish such a feat?"

"You're doing pretty good job so far, dearie. You look very lovely this evening, Belle."

"Thank you. You look nice, too. Without the jacket and tie you seem...different but in a good way."

"I try. I'll be back shortly, but if you really want to do something, feel free to open the wine."

Annie nodded and watched him leave. He returned just as she finished pouring his glass. He balanced both plates easily despite his leg, and they smelled wonderful.

"I hope you like pasta," he said as he placed both plates down.

"I do. It smells delicious."

Arum took a seat and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Annie then took bite and froze. "This really good."

"Don't sound so shocked, dearie. I told you I could cook."

"Sorry. I'm not used to men cooking for me. My father's cooking is horrible. Thankfully, my mother taught me to cook before..."

Now he was interested. "Before what?"

"My mom...She died when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She battled cancer for a year before she finally passed away. She was a strong woman."

Arum looked at her and smiled. "I don't doubt it one bit."

Annie blushed a bit. "Thanks. Everyone that knew her always said that I could have passed for her twin. She would always read to me before I went to bed every night when I was little. I guess that's why I love reading so much. When she got really sick, I'd read to her instead."

That explained why he always spotted a book on her desk when he came in in the morning. "What's your favorite?"

"I don't have one really. I just read whatever I can get my hands on. I think I read everything in the library in my town twice before I left."

"I know the feeling. Most of my room was filled with books when I was younger. I didn't really do much else except read."

Annie smiled at the thought and pictured a teenager version of her boss in a room lined with shelves of books. "Really? No sneaking in after a long date?"

He chuckled. "No. I was dreadfully shy back then, so dating was something I rarely did."

"You were shy?"

She had a hard time believing that. She was used to him striding down the hallways of his building completely confident. Nothing rattled him, and even with a cane, he intimidated people.

"Yes. I kept to myself mostly. Most girls wouldn't look twice at me and went after the bigger boys that played sports instead."

"They did that at my school, too, so I didn't date very much, "she said, sadly. "I always preferred brains over brawn. I'd rather have a man that could talk his way out a situation than one who always settles things with his fists."

"Is that the reason you're here with me instead of Gaston?"

She looked up at him then. "How did you know?"

"Just because I'm at the top of the building doesn't mean I don't know what's going on below. I've heard him talking multiple times about how you've rejected him. I even remember seeing him with a black eye once afterward."

Annie blushed. "That was Ruby's doing, not mine. Though I did leave a nice hand print on his cheek." Arum laughed. It was long and loud, and it was the first time she'd ever heard him do so. It was strange but nice. "Mission accomplished."

"What do you mean?"

"I got you to laugh, and all I had to do was tell you about how my friend and I harmed one of your employees."

"You probably bruised his pride the most, dearie. That's what I'm laughing at."

"I hope I did. His ego needs to be deflated a bit."

Arum smiled. "I'm pretty sure you did an excellent job of that, dearie."

Anne smiled back at him. All thought of this being a bad idea vanished. She quickly began making plans to invite him to _her _house. The two continued to talk throughout dinner. As they did, Arum revealed more and more about himself to her, and Annie did the same. They eventually left the table and retired to his den. It was just as large as the rest of the house and looked even better when he lit the fireplace before joining her on the couch. Annie was close to falling asleep on his shoulder when he spoke.

"Belle?"

"Yes, Rum?"

Gold blinked at the shortening of his name but said nothing of it. "I'm glad you came over. This evening has been the nicest I've had in a long time."

"Me too. If you're up to it, you can come over to my place, and I'll make you dinner."

"I'd love to," he said quickly. He then blushed at his own eagerness. "Name the time and date, dearie, and I'll be there."

"I'll think of something. Granted, my house isn't nearly as grand as yours, but my homemade fudge will blow you away." Annie knew about his secret sweet tooth. She'd caught him eating chocolate chip cookies that he'd hidden his desk once.

Arum's eyes lit up at the mention of dessert, and he kissed the top of her head. "Dear God, she bakes too! I don't care if you live in a shack. If your food is as delicious as you say, you're going to have trouble getting rid of me."

"There isn't much room, but I'm sure I'll find somewhere for you."

"You could always stay here, dearie. I have more than enough room."

"Maybe one day. Why did you buy such a large house away from everyone if you live alone? This place seems awfully lonely."

"It is at times. I bought this place in hopes of having a family, but my wife left me and I never found another woman that interested me." He remembered how he'd once pictured Bae running around in the yard playing with his little brother or sister. "Until you came along, of course."

Annie looked up at him. "You want a family?"

Arum quickly realized his mistake. "I do but not right now. I have to make sure you can tolerate me long enough first."

"If you keep cooking like this, I'll have no choice but to stay."

He smiled down her. She held his gaze, and before she could stop herself, she leaned forwards and kissed him. Arum was stunned to say the least but quickly returned the kiss. The remained that way for the longest time and Annie wound up straddling him with her hands buried in his hair. Suddenly, his hand moved from her waist to her shoulders and pulled her a away from him.

"What is it?"

"As much as it pains me to do this, we have to stop, Belle."

The hurt look on her face nearly crumbled his resolve. "Why? Was the kiss that bad?"

"No! The kiss was wonderful. You're wonderful. It's just that if I don't stop you, I might do something we'll both regret in the morning. I want to do things right with you, Belle."

Annie understood where he was coming from and moved off of his lap. He wanted to take things slow, and she respected that.

"Alright," she said. "We'll go slowly, but I still get a kiss goodnight."

He smiled before leaning forward to deliver that kiss. It was softer than the first, and both were smiling when she pulled away. "Let me walk you to the door."

He stood slowly and held out a hand for her to take. She accepted it, and walked slowly to the door with him. Once there, they faced each other, and Arum sighed sadly.

"So, this is it."

"I suppose it is. I had a wonderful time."

"As did I. We have to do this again sometime, Belle."

"Well will. I promise."

Annie kept her word. On Wednesday, Mr. Gold received a note along with the papers he had to sign for the day.

_Dinner on Friday at my place. Be there at 8. _

Gold found himself smiling as he reread the note and found her address on the back. Friday wasn't going to come fast enough.

_**TBC**_


End file.
